There have been known electronic devices that house a speaker inside the housing and that emit sound produced from the speaker to the outside of the housing. Some of such electronic devices comprise a speaker holder that holds a speaker and that is installed in the housing with an engagement mechanism. Speakers are relatively easily installed in such electronic devices.
Electronic devices are required to favorably emit sound produced from the speaker to the outside of the housing.